


There's only room for you in my world

by theloveshot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Slice of Life, kinda???? well they are college students, like a little tiny bit of angst, this happened because my whole tl has a crush on chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveshot/pseuds/theloveshot
Summary: Chanyeol and Yoojin like each other but are both in denial.Baekhyun and Jongdae had enough of this.Yoojin swears she isn't crushing on him though.Maybe rooming with her best friends wasn't that much of a good idea





	There's only room for you in my world

**Author's Note:**

> this is really random and just me writing something because I felt like it and because chanyeol is really cute :/ no one proof read so if you see any weird sentences or spelling you know why ! i'm still not really sure what pairing I really like and want to write about therefore you're getting another oc fic 
> 
> the title comes from charlie puth's la girls

Sometimes Yoojin truly regretted deciding to room with her friends. It’s not like she didn’t love them or anything, but she had never thought rooming with three boys would be this tiring. It's not that she wasn't used to living with others, she had siblings herself and knew more than well that it could be a pain at times. The thing was, her siblings weren't all boys and they were all older than her.  
  
Sitting at her desk, Yoojin was desperately trying to concentrate on her homework. Headphones screwed to her head, volume to the max, she somehow could still hear one of her roommate -read here Chanyeol- giggling like an idiot from the living room with some girl he brought back to their place. Pencil tapping faster as her annoyment grew, she blew loudly at her bangs trying to decide whether to let her roommate be or not.

 

They should install a “You Can’t Bring Your Dates Here” rule but then again, Yoojin really likes Jongdae’s girlfriend.

Yoojin was so close to actually getting up and letting Chanyeol know that she didn’t need to know about how “he looked so cool and sexy with his hair swept back like that”. Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to do anything about it as she heard two loud voices joining in. Baekhyun and Jongdae were back from the gym and Yoojin couldn't thank them enough.

 

Usually when the rest of her roommates came home, Chanyeol would either go somewhere with his date -or whatever he called this- or the girl would just end up leaving, understanding that tonight was not the night. The few times when the boys weren’t here to save Yoojin, she’d usually pack her things and go to the nearest cafe.  
  
It happened so often these days and Yoojin was growing slightly irritated about it.

 

Not too long after her saviors arrived, she heard the front door close again and practically jumped out of her chair, walking out of her bedroom and letting the door slam loudly back into place. Going straight to the living room, she noticed Chanyeol was still here and was currently on the couch with the other two.

 

Eyeing her from head to toes, Chanyeol looked more amused than he should have been which irritated Yoojin even more. She was wearing silky pants that seemed way too big for her and hanged way too low, a white shirt and an oversized fluffy cardigan that might have been Chanyeol’s at some point.  
  
"Your socks are mismatched." She heard Jongdae comment. Ignoring him, she walked up to Chanyeol stopping right in front of him. Her friend still amused by all of this grinned up at her.  
  
"Why do you always bring girls around when I'm trying to study?" She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for him to reply but he just shrugged.  
  
Chanyeol got up not bothering to let Yoojin move aside before walking past her. He was way too close but she was honestly too used to her friends not respecting her personal space. He moved to the kitchen and she tailed after him.  
  
"Chanyeol." She started, and from the little she could see of his face, Yoojin could tell he was smiling. This truly was all a game to him.  
  
"Yoojin." He grabbed the jug of lemonade they made earlier that week along with two glasses, filling both before handing one to Yoojin, leaning on the counter to face her.  
  
"Can you please not bring your girlfriends around when I'm working on a big project, which I said I was this week." She pouted at him which earned her an eye roll. "I'm serious though," she whined. "I'm asking for you to be girl free for a week, that's it."  
  
Chanyeol finished his drink and flashed her a toothy grin, before walking out of the kitchen. "This better be a yes!" Yoojin shouted, before letting out a sigh. She dragged her feet back to the living room glass of lemonade still in hand and flopped down the couch.  
  
Baekhyun and Jongdae looked more than entertained by this. Chanyeol would bring his new girl home whenever Yoojin specifically asked for a quiet week, day or whatever, he’d be as noisy as possible and she’d end up trying to fight him. Today she had stayed rather quiet compared to her usual insults and door slams.

The thing about Yoojin and Chanyeol, was that they’d been friends since forever, and knew the other better than they knew themselves. Well not just Chanyeol and her, they all did.

 

After finally graduating, the four of them decided to get a big flat together and split the rent. They spent most of their spare time at each other’s houses anyway so this wouldn’t be much of a change. Before all four of them became a little group, Baekhyun and Yoojin had basically been friends since birth. They both lived in the same building, went to the same school and had the same interests. Sometimes they acted scarily alike too.

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae joined their little group in elementary school. Yoojin taking piano lessons with Chanyeol and Baekhyun being Jongdae’s seatmate. They ended up finding this little apartment that wasn’t too far from their university and miraculously had four decent bedrooms. Not that it truly matter since they spent most of their time in the living room anyway. Just like they were right now.  
  
"How's your project going?" Baekhyun asked stealing his friend's glass and taking a sip. He didn’t even like lemonade so Yoojin wasn’t surprised by the face he made. She moved her feet to the small table and turned her head to him.  
  
"I'm almost done, I just need to fix one or two things and it should be done by tonight." Baekhyun nodded, blonde bangs covering his eyes a little. "Maybe if Chanyeol hadn't been so noisy all afternoon I'd be done with it by now."  
  
Jongdae let out a loud laugh and leaned to look at her. "Maybe you were just distracted because you were trying to hear whatever was going on a bit too hard." His ugly mischievous grin was too bright and Yoojin threw a pillow at him. This only made him, and Baekhyun, laugh harder.  
  
"I'm going back to my room." She grumbled while getting up, not even bothering to get her drink back from the thief.

 

"Fighting Choi Yoojin!" Baekhyun exclaimed, obviously not referencing to all the work she still had to do. Said girl showed her middle finger and closed her door.  
  
Maybe she didn't want to think about that.

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Yoojin rarely fought. When they did though it was usually the quiet type of ugly. They’d ignore each other to the point where it was as if the other didn’t even exist, but would suddenly be back to being closer than ever. 

 

This time though things were different.

 

They weren’t really fighting but unspoken words were lingering between them and Yoojin hated it. Despite Baekhyun and herself being the closest, she somehow felt even closer to Chanyeol. It was usually impossible for them to get truly mad at each other no matter what had been said or done. They acted more out of childishness than actual anger.

 

As kids, they’d bicker about anything and everything but were the most protective over each other. When they were around seven or eight, they started taking piano lessons together, and quickly became friends. Chanyeol was passionate about music, Yoojin liked it for what it was, a fun activity outside of school. Their teacher had always tried to push her to do more but she had always refused. She liked this better as a pastime. Both of them eventually stopped taking lessons and while Chanyeol went into music studies, Yoojin picked graphic design. 

 

All of them went to the same university and lived under the same roof but Chanyeol and Yoojin spent less and less time together recently. They were well into their fourth year and the closeness they had had during all of those years, and still had during their first year felt like a distant memory. If she had to be honest, it bothered Yoojin but she didn’t know what to do about it.    
  


Today was a Friday night and while it would usually be dedicated to marathoning movies with Jongdae and Baekhyun until they all fell asleep on the couch, neither of them could join her today as they were both stuck at uni. Yoojin was sitting on her bed, legs crossed trying to find a movie that would please her. 

 

The only person left in the apartment outside of herself was Chanyeol.    
  
Biting down on her thumb Yoojin considered asking him to come and watch whatever she had picked with her, as she knew he’d approve, but was almost certain he had other plans for the night. After finally settling on a movie, she decided to go pick up some snacks to make her movie session even more enjoyable. Exiting her room Yoojin quickly grabbed her keys and wallet on the way. The convenience store was right across the street from their flat and the trip would be rather quick. 

 

Reaching the living room she was surprised to see that Chanyeol was still here, laptop in the middle of a bunch of notes, headphones on. He pushed one side away as soon as he saw her frame appear from the corridor and smiled softly. He seemed so careful around her lately, almost too gentle and Yoojin hated it.    
  
“I’m going to pick up some snacks from the store…” Yoojin trailed off not really knowing how to continue. “I’m gonna watch a movie so um, I guess you can come with me and pick up some snacks too if you want to join?” This had sounded more like a question than an offer and Yoojin wasn’t even sure why she was asking. Chanyeol seemed busy.    
  


To her surprise he nodded. “Yeah sure!” Yoojin’s eyes widened and he made a face. “I’ve been working all day and I don’t think this song is going anywhere anyway so might as well.” Chanyeol was pouting now, looking slightly upset. Usually Yoojin would tell him to let her listen and would bother him until he finally agreed but right now she just nodded and waited for him to stand up so she could go to the door. 

 

“Wait!” She turned around just in time for Chanyeol’s hoodie to hit her face. “Don’t go outside with just your t-shirt, it’s cold.” 

 

Yoojin muttered a thank you, putting the hoodie on. She was only wearing a pair of black leggins with some random t-shirt she had grabbed from her wardrobe this morning. Chanyeol’s hoodie was entirely too big for her, the end brushing against her knees.

 

Yoojin refrained herself from saying that her coats were all hanging next to his in the entryway. 

 

The two quietly walked down the stairs Yoojin trying to ignore the stare she could feel on herself. When they finally reached outside, she was suddenly glad Chanyeol had decided to give her his hoodie. Before going out, he had grabbed the first jacket he could find on the rack and put it on. Staying side by side but not too close, they crossed the road going straight to the convenience store.   
  


Chanyeol had what Yoojin loved to call “kid tastes” and grabbed a bunch of overly sweet and sour candy. She rolled her eyes but let him fill the basket either way. He stuck his tongue at her, adding cans of soda making sure to grab Yoojin’s favorite along the way. Grabbing a few packs of chips and some extra cups of ramen, the two of them finally made their way to the counter.   
  


Yoojin grabbed for her wallet hidden in her hoodie’s front pocket but Chanyeol beat her to it, giving the cashier his credit card and a blinding smile. Turning to him, she blinked a few times but he was only looking at the cashier, eyes forming little crescent. Well at least she seemed charmed by this.    
  
The cashier said something about Yoojin having a lovely boyfriend which made her head turn back immediately wanting to clarify that they were in fact, not together but Chanyeol just laughed and grabbed the bags in one hand and Yoojin’s in the other. He said goodbye to the cashier and exited the shop dragging her along with him.    
  


Walking back to their building Yoojin muttered something about her being Chanyeol’s girlfriend now and he turned to her amused. “Why do you want to be?” Gapping at her friend, Yoojin’s cheeks tinted a bit and she hit his shoulder with her free hand making him laugh. They stopped, waiting for the light to turn green.

 

“Not in a million years.” Yoojin sulked, Chanyeol snorted and squeezed her hand. She had no idea why he was still holding it, but she didn’t really want him to stop. Tonight was one of the rare moments where it was just the two of them, one of the rare moments where the two of them weren’t fighting in days. 

 

Yoojin looked up at Chanyeol, studying his features for a moment. She noticed that his hair got a bit longer and she quite liked it. He looked happy today, relaxed and something in herself felt content. The light turned green and she felt him pull her forward. 

 

Walking back inside their apartment, Yoojin went to grab her laptop while Chanyeol clearer the table from all the papers he had left earlier and prepared the snacks. They plopped down on the couch, settling on some horror movie that was way more entertaining than scary. Yoojin would let out soft laughs at some of the characters’ lines, chewing quietly on the stringy candy Chanyeol had picked up. More than once, she caught him focusing more on her than on the screen but she didn’t comment on it.    
  


Halfway through the movie, Chanyeol started yawning making Yookin notice her own sleepiness. Her head was resting on his shoulder and it had been for a while but neither of them had said anything about it. They decided to stop watching for today and finish it whenever they’d have time. Yoojin went back to her room first, Chanyeol saying he’d take care of cleaning the snacks off the table otherwise Jongdae would complain about how messy the two of them were. 

 

Yoojin was ready to go to bed when she heard her door click open, Chanyeol appearing in frame. “Sleep well.” He gave her a small smile.

 

“Yeah you too.” she replied before the door softly closed again. She wasn’t really sure why but she had trouble falling asleep that night, wondering if things would ever go back to being easy between them.

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

If there was one thing Yoojin hated more than anything, it was the cold months coming right after September. Each time Jongdae’s birthday would pass, Yoojin got ready for the colder season to make its way. October hadn’t been that bad but November was slowly slipping in and she already hated it more than she should have. It was already so stupidly cold and all she wanted to do was stay at home and get someone to email her whatever had been said in class and anything she had to do. 

 

Her friends never understood her hate for winter as it meant her birthday was right around the corner. “A December baby” Baekhyun had called her. 

 

Yoojin would gladly skip her birthday every year if it meant skipping winter altogether. 

 

Waiting at the bus stop, she was trying to warm up her hands but quickly realized how useless blowing on them was. Each time her hot breath would reach her finger, they’d get ten times colder right after. Yoojin checked the time on her phone, the bus should have been here at least 10 minutes ago and while she could walk back to her flat, she definitely didn’t feel like it. Sighing she threw her head back.

 

Maybe she should call Chanyeol so he could come pick her up, or Jongdae but he was with his girlfriend right now so he probably wouldn’t answer. Baekhyun and herself were the only ones who didn’t have a car.    
  
The sky was quickly turning more and more purple and she decided to start walking before it got too dark for her liking. Her pace was fast and the streets were so quiet and empty she couldn’t believe it was still rather early. Some dirty snow was pilling up on the pavement, making it a little slippery.

 

If there was one thing Yoojin hated more than winter, it was staying alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t really help but think about whatever had been bothering her recently, and obviously her brain immediately went to Chanyeol. Yoojin still wasn’t sure how to deal with him now but she sure wanted things to change quickly. 

 

Yoojin also couldn’t help but think about something Jongdae had said a few weeks ago. The two of them were having dinner in the living room and he made it a point to discuss Chanyeol, as he was “tired of them acting like children”. 

 

_ “You know he really isn’t interested in any of those girls right?” Jongdae had said. Making sure to get his words across to her. “He dates them for what? A month or so and then gets bored.”  _

_ “Well,” Yoojin started. “Maybe he’s just a player or whatever… Doesn’t he have a friend who does the same?” The look Jongdae gave her was a look of disbelief. Shaking his head he bit into his burger. _

 

_ “You know that’s not true.” He said after he was done chewing. “You know this isn’t it Yoojin.” _

 

_ “Then what’s the point?” Jongdae turned to her looking amused at her annoyment. The controller balancing on one of his knees almost slipped and he quickly grabbed it. The game of Mario Kart they had been playing was still paused on the screen. Baekhyun had gone to pick up more snacks because he was still hungry and they were now waiting for him to come back to resume the game. _

 

_ “Well maybe he knows someone, you, will get annoyed if he keeps doing this, and maybe he thinks this will finally bring your attention back to him. Or he’s trying to get over you somehow.” Yoojin pinched his arm and he yelped. “Just because you don’t like hearing the truth doesn’t mean you need to hurt me.” _

 

_ Yoojin stared at him, expressionless. “Just because you read tons of fanfictions doesn’t mean you have to think life is one.” Jongdae looked offended and Yoojin stuck her tongue at him as the door opened, Baekhyun wrapped up in a huge scarf coming in.  _

 

_ “Baekhyun” Jongdae whined loudly. “Tell her Chanyeol isn’t interested in the girls he brings home.” He was still rubbing his arm. Baekhyun snorted and sat back down on the little pillow bed he made himself on the ground earlier, emptying the bag of treats. _

 

_ “He truly isn’t.” He stated. “I mean maybe he appreciated some of them I guess but that’s about it. Although he did mention that this one girl was really good at--” _

 

_ “Shut up shut up shut up” Yoojin cut him whining. “I don’t need or want that information at all!” Baekhyun snickered looking more amused than before. _

 

_ The three of them resumed their game and didn’t bring up the topic after that.  _

 

Right now Yoojin couldn’t help but replay that short conversation. Chanyeol liking her... He honestly seemed more pleased with getting on her nerves than trying to court her these days. Then again, despite all of this, he was still acting more careful and sweet around her than around anyone else. 

 

She arrived at their shared apartment faster than she thought. Everything was quiet so she assumed no one was home for the time being, until she heard a familiar giggle coming from Chanyeol’s room. Yoojin quickly made her way to her bedroom, deciding to forget about the conversation she had with Jongdae.

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

For a Saturday morning everything was quiet, their place was way too calm. Yoojin was slowly waking up, the bright light coming from outside forcing her eyes closed. She stretched for a moment, letting a satisfied moan out before noticing two figures standing near her bed. 

  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Baekhyun and Jongdae pretty much shouted, pulling on some party poppers. They had bought too many of those for Chanyeol’s birthday a few weeks ago. Yoojin grunted, drawing her covers back over her head. Instead of letting her fall back asleep, Baekhyun jumped on her bed trapping Yoojin between his legs and pulling the covers off her head. 

 

“Look at our Yoojin finally turning 22! Look at her!” He was shouting again, his smile way too bright and his voice definitely way too loud. Yoojin looked up at him pouting, which only made him laugh. “We got cake ready for you, and your favorite juice.”    
  


She tried to sit up but Baekhyun dropped on her making it impossible. Yoojin turned her head, eyes pleading Jongdae for help but he only snickers at her, amused by the scene playing in front of him.    
  
"Get off me you giant baby I want the cake you promised." Her friend pretended to snore. Yoojin pinched his cheek until he finally sat back rubbing the spot she had caught. "Thank you by the way, I do have a question though, why so early?"    
  
"We both have to go back home later today so today was the only moment for us to properly celebrate." Jongdae replied. The two of them usually went back to their parents' house during winter holidays, leaving Chanyeol and Yoojin alone in their apartment. If she had to be completely honest, Yoojin wasn't looking forward to it this year.    
  
Usually Chanyeol and herself would plan out things to do and she'd go to his family's house for Christmas. This year though, Yoojin wasn't really sure about anything.    
  
Finally free from her friend's weight, she got out of bed grabbing a discarded sweater from the day before. The boys had put garlands up and a cake was standing on their coffee table, one of them had already put one slice in each plate. Yoojin counted three and couldn't say she was surprised.    
  
"Chanyeol's not here right now." Baekhyun stated. "He said he had stuff to pick up." Yoojin nodded and smiled brightly at her roommates. Who cared if he wasn't here? She shrugged and dug into her cake, letting a satisfied noise at the taste. It wasn't too sweet and just perfect.   
  
The three of them spent an hour chatting and discussing their plans for the holidays. Jongdae would go back to his family and only come back after New Year's, and as for Baekhyun, he'd be back sooner, only spending Christmas with his parents before they left for their annual winter trip. That left Yoojin a week alone with Chanyeol, she wasn't particularly looking forward to it.    
  
After cleaning the remaining of their little early birthday celebration, they decided to have a quick lunch before the boys had to leave. Yoojin hugged them both tightly and made sure to wave at them from the window once they were both outside waiting for the bus.    
  
She was sitting in the living room looking at the balloons stuck on the ceiling, the apartment way too calm for a Saturday. Usually someone would be listen to music loudly, the four of them would be playing some video game or Jongdae would be complaining about something one of the other three had done. Not really knowing what to do, Yoojin went back to her room to grab her laptop and tablet so she could work on the new project she had to do. Placing everything on their living room carpet, Yoojin made herself comfortable and opened a new file.   
  


 

  
  
Hours later, she woke up on the couch, laptop closed resting on the small table and the smell of something she couldn't quite recognize coming from the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way towards said room opening the sliding door. Still a bit sleepy she stopped in her tracks seeing a busy Chanyeol cutting vegetables.    
  
"Oh you're awake." He said before turning to look at her, a blinding smile on his face. Yoojin blinked up at him before slowly nodding. "I found you asleep on the ground when I came back. I was waiting for you to wake up so we could celebrate your birthday but," he quickly looked at the clock."It's already nine, so I guess it's dinner time." 

  
Yoojin decided to watch him prepare their meal. Chanyeol was humming a song she vaguely recognized, sometimes glancing her way but not making any comment. Yoojin was enjoying this more than anything else. Just the two of them and no awkward feeling lingering in between. It was weird to her. Despite everything, she still found Chanyeol's presence reassuring, it was warm and weirdly energizing. Her friend was like her personal portable battery.    
  
In a way the two of them were really similar, both had bright personalities and made friends rather easily. They were loud and could get really heated when things turned bad, but where Yoojin was indecisive, Chanyeol knew exactly what he wanted. Where he was selfless she could be extremely selfish and most of all, Chanyeol had always been more assertive when she'd usually never voice anything out. 

 

  
Yoojin dropped a soft kiss on his cheek before quickly walking back to the living room. She was rather useless when it came to cooking so she decided to busy herself by going back to her project. She installed everything on their table but was unable to finding her pen.    
  
"Chanyeol?" Yoojin spoke loudly. "Have you seen my pen?" She waited a bit but no answer came back from the kitchen. Yoojin knew that he could hear her, she sighed and walked back to where her friend was.    
  
"Chanyeol?"   
  
"Yoojin?" Not this again, she thought. "Do you need anything?" He was grinning now, and she knew from experience that he was about to annoy her.    
  
"My pen." Yoojin extended her hand wiggling her fingers. "Give it back I want to work on my project a bit."    
  
Chanyeol just stared at her, trying not to grin harder and Yoojin swore she wanted to punch that smile off his face. Or maybe not.   
  
"Today is your birthday." Chanyeol stated and her eyes rounded waiting for him to continue. "So you shouldn't be working." Yoojin sighed before noticing her pen on the counter behind him. She tried to make a grab for it but Chanyeol was quicker, lifting it where she couldn't reach.    
  
"Stop just give it back. " She looked up at him, he was smirking now. Yoojin pulled on his arm trying to bring it down but he was stronger than she was. Jumping was also useless, because despite not being that small, he was still a lot taller. If this had been Jongdae or Baekhyun this would have ended differently.    
  
Chanyeol shook his head. Yoojin was standing so close to him that she could feel his warmth radiating and his chest shaking each time he'd chuckle. The air seemed charged with electricity, she didn't know what to think of it and if she had to be honest, she kinda liked it.    
  
Giving up, she stuck her tongue at him. "Whatever, I'll just go set the table." Yoojin pinched his arm before picking up the plates he had already prepared. Maybe staying just the two of them wasn't so bad after all.    
  
A few minutes later Chanyeol came back with what he had prepared and sat next to Yoojin on the couch. He suggested watching this new movie his sister recommended and the two of them quietly enjoyed their dinner in front of the tv.    
  
"You know my dad didn't call today." She blurted out. The main character of their movie kept looking for his dad, he went back to earth to find him -and accessorily find the love of his life- and this had reminded her of this.   
  
Chanyeol just turned to her not saying anything. He could see that despite Yoojin assuring that she didn't care and nonchalantly mentioning this, it truly bothered her. He was the only parent she had left but he didn't seem to care.   
  
"You don't need him." He said a bit more coldly than intended. "He doesn't deserve you anyway." For a moment, Yoojin was sent back years in the past. Reminded of a younger Chanyeol who had said the exact same words. She snorted in reply and snuggled closer to him.

 

Maybe he was right.

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

_ Chanyeol and Yoojin were sprawled on his room's floor, the balcony doors wide open so they could see the stars. A long forgotten pack of beer was standing at the bottom of his bed. They both had drank enough to feel warm but not drunk. Today was their last day of living with their parents as Jongdae, Baekhyun and the two of them were moving to their new apartment the next day.  _ __  
__  
_ "I can't believe we'll all be living in the same apartment soon." Chanyeol said turning to look at his friend. Yoojin was still staring at the stars but hummed in reply. "It's gonna be a bit weird seeing you three every day." _ __  
__  
_ Yoojin laughd airily. "Well, it's not as if you weren't already spending all of your time either at mine's or Baekhyun's place now is it?" She let her head fall to the side to look at him, one of her eyebrows slightly raised up. _ __  
__  
_ "But you know what I mean." She hummed again. _ __  
_  
_ __ The two of them stayed quiet for quiet for a while, Yoojin focusing back on the stars and Chanyeol focusing on her. "This year everything will be different." Yoojin started. "A new place, roommates, a new town, no Hyojun…” she trailed off.

 

_ Chanyeol couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the mention of the name. Hyojun had been Yoojin’s on and off boyfriend all throughout senior year. Before him, Chanyeol had never seen any guy even try to get closer to his friend. He suspected that her being constantly surrounded by three men might be the reason why.  _ __  
  


_ He never understood why she even liked this Hyojun in the first place, he what was Chanyeol would call an asshole. There truly was no other way to describe him. All he truly did was make Yoojin cry, but sure he guessed that the guy wasn’t that bad.  _

 

_ "You don't need him." Chanyeol hated how cold he had sounded. Turning his eyes back to the stars as he felt Yoojin shift his way. “He doesn’t deserve you anyway.” He muttered.   _

 

_ Yoojin sat back up and called his name. Chanyeol’s face seemed serious and focused on whatever he was pretending to look at. Sighing he sat back as well, turning to his friend, Chanyeol already knew what she was going to say.  _

 

_ “You’re right.” Chanyeol’s eyes widen, Yoojin’s brows furrowed as if she wasn’t really convinced by what she was saying. “Maybe he doesn’t.”  _

 

_ “He really doesn’t! Maybe you shouldn’t date anyone at all, it’s tiring to see you cry.” He glanced at Yoojin who was trying not to laugh. “It kinda hurts me too.” _

 

_ Maybe it was more the alcohol in her system reacting but Yoojin circled her arms around his neck seating on his lap. Her laugh was so loud and clear that it rang in the quiet room. “Don’t tell me you’re worried about me now~" Chanyeol grunted, his bottom lip jutting out.  _

 

_ “You know what I mean…” His voice was a bit more quiet than usual. From how close she was, Chanyeol could see Yoojin’s features even better. He never noticed the faded freckles that sprinkled her cheeks or the tiny mole she had under her right eye. She was even prettier up close and even though the air seemed thicker and impossible to get into his lungs, Chanyeol didn’t mind.  _

 

_ She smiled softly at him, running one of her hands through his hair. For a moment Yoojin thought about how soft it was and how it wouldn’t bother her to be able to do this every day.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” Her voice was just a whisper and it was the first time Chanyeol had ever seen his friend smile this shyly. His chest felt warm and he wasn’t really sure if this was the alcohol but that is certainly what he would blame.  _

 

_ “You don’t need anyone, you still have Baekhyun and Jongdae…” Yoojin nodded cutely. “ And you also have me.” _

 

_ “I do.”  _

 

_ “So,” He started, looking unsure of what he wanted to say. “So if you ever need someone to marry you, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” _

 

_ Yoojin’s eyes focused directly on his, looking at him as if he was crazy. “You can’t be serious right?” _

 

_ “I am!” _

 

_ His friend laughed louder this time around, eyes turning into crescents again, head falling back. Once Yoojin’s laugh died down, her expression suddenly became blank, waiting for him to laugh too. “I’m serious.” Chanyeol says.  _

 

_ “Simon says don’t lie to me.” This was something all four of them had started doing when they were kids. If any of them had doubts about something the other was saying, they’d immediately reply this back. It was like challenging the other to lie again, which usually no one would ever do.   _

 

_ When Chanyeol just stared back at her Yoojin sighed. “Okay I guess you’re not lying.”  _

 

_ “So what do you say?”  _

 

_ Yoojin snorted in disbelief. She wasn’t really sure if she wanted to know what he had in mind but part of her thought that marrying Chanyeol wouldn’t be that bad. Another part of her knew that this would never happen so all she did was roll her eyes. “I think you’re crazy.” _

 

_ “Okay but besides that?” _

 

_ She thought about it for a minute, head slightly cocking to the side. “Let’s make a pact. If we’re alone by 27, then you can marry me.” Yoojin lifted her little finger in front of his nose. “If we don’t find anyone, then the other is allowed to bring the pact back.” _

 

_ A grin formed on his face, Yoojin suddenly regretting ever even suggesting to make pact. He grabbed her little finger with his and squeezed lightly. “It’s a deal! You’ll have the hottest husband Miss Choi.”  _

  
_ “Shut up Chanyeol.” _   


 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

After her birthday, Chanyeol and Yoojin seemed to slowly grow closer again, they'd argue a lot less which overall lightened the mood in their apartment. Unfortunately peace never truly lasted long when it came to the two of them. So here they were, Yoojin angrily packing everything she needed to study in her bag. She wore one of her way too big purple hoodie — that actually might be Chanyeol's — over torned denim jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Over the winter holiday she had dyed her hair a vanilla like shade, and it was now framing her face in messy waves.

 

Yoojin was furious, Baekhyun and Jongdae sitting at the table, observing the scene swore they could see smoke coming from her head. Chanyeol was trying to explain something she obviously didn’t want to hear. 

 

“Just leave me alone alright, go to whoever you’re hooking up with these days’ place and let me handle my relationship issues alone now would you.” 

 

Chanyeol had stopped talking for a second, scoffing at what his friend had just said. “Shut up Yoojin you don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

She straightened right back up, a seemingly heavy book still in her hand. Yoojin contemplated throwing it at Chanyeol’s face for a second but just stared back at him. The look on her face was hard and her eyes seemed full of fire. Her friends had probably never seen her this angry, or at least not in a while.

 

“Maybe if you minded your own business in the first place, I wouldn’t be saying this right now. You don’t even know this guy yet you decided to act this ugly.”

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “Please wasn’t he the one you flirted with all throughout first year but then he never called you back? Weren’t you crying over him in my room? It’s not my fault you’re stupid enough to even consider giving him another chance.” He regretted his words as soon as they came out, but it was too late. She was biting on her bottom lip so hard, for a second Chanyeol feared she’d start bleeding.

 

“Just shut up.” Yoojin grabbed her backpack and walked right past him, letting the front door slam back heavily on her way out. Chanyeol walked back to the kitchen, grabbing whatever had been made for breakfast and came back to sit where his friends were. 

 

He was aggressively cutting the pancakes he had thrown into his plate, not looking up at the other two. Jongdae had a look of disbelief on his face, while Baekhyun on the other hand seemed more than amused. 

 

“Chanyeol.” He spoke waiting for said guy to look up. “You’re an asshole.” Chanyeol pursed his lips, grabbing for the orange juice but Baekhyun was quicker. “Don’t you think you should probably go and apologize?”

 

“Finally tell her you actually love her…” Jongdae added not lifting his eyes from the toast he was spreading strawberry jam on. 

 

No one spoke after this, each of them focusing back on eating breakfast. Chanyeol thought the silence was getting more and more deafening and he couldn’t stand it. He let out a loud sigh making his friends perk up, Baekhyun raising an eyebrow. 

 

“So what if I actually do love her.” He mumbled so low Jongdae wasn’t sure he heard that correctly. But Baekhyun had.

 

A mischievous smile slowly spread on his face. “Oh I’m sorry I don’t think I quite got that now?” Chanyeol met his eyes face pleading to not make him repeat himself. “What was it you were saying.” 

 

He wasn’t going to let go. 

 

“You know what I said.”

 

“Oh yeah I do.” Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief. “But Jongdae doesn’t!” He pointed to his friend, who started nodding, the corners of his lips slowly curling up into a smile. An evil smile if you had to ask Chanyeol. 

 

“You guys are annoying, and so what if I love her huh? What if I haven’t been able to tell her because if she doesn’t like me back that’d be a mess an--”

 

“Oh so you think she doesn’t like you back?” Jongdae cut him. He snorted “Well you’re more stupid than I thought.” 

 

“Right” Baekhyun snorted picking up a piece of pancake from Chanyeol’s plate. The three of them went silent again, not speaking up until they were all finished with their breakfast. Even once they were done with eating, none of them moved. Baekhyun was checking something on his phone, Jongdae resumed whatever he had been doing on his notebook before they all sat down to eat. 

 

“So.” Chanyeol stated tentatively. “What should I do now.” 

 

Baekhyun was about to say something but Jongdae raised his hand before he could even speak. “Chanyeol…” He sighed. “Maybe start by apologizing and tell her the truth? Also explain to her that these girls aren’t all your hook ups because while Baekhyun and I were entertained at first, it’s getting annoying.” 

 

“Don’t worry about her not liking you back either. Can’t say I have info on this, but can’t say I don’t either though but just don’t worry.” 

 

Chanyeol started at him and nodded. “This is why you are my best friend.”

 

“I thought I was!” Baekhyun whined, looking exaggeratingly offended. “Maybe Yoojin shouldn’t date you after all.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t really sure how he was supposed to be doing this but he sorta had a plan. He hadn’t really talked to Yoojin properly after what happened, apart from a few words here and there when the four of them were together. She didn’t seem as angry as she was before, but she definitely didn’t really go out of her way to make peace either. He had stopped inviting those girls over as well. Chanyeol didn’t really have any interest in them in the first place.

 

Yoojin had said that she’d be spending the afternoon at the library with Jongin, and would be back later. It was already around six and she still was nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol knew for a fact that Jongin wasn’t at the library anymore as he was working with Baekhyun on some play they were preparing for the end of the year show. He knew Yoojin wasn’t home because she was still avoiding being alone with him. 

 

Chanyeol pulled the heavy library door open and was immediately told that the building would be closing in about 30 minutes. He didn’t have much trouble finding Yoojin as she was one of the only person still there at this hour. He quietly sat down in the seat facing hers. Yoojin peered at him through her bangs and continued writing whatever she had started. 

 

He heard her sigh before she closed her book down. “Why are you here Chanyeol?” She said trying to appear exasperated but somehow it came out sounding a little fake. Which made a tiny smile grow on his lips. 

 

“I came to see you.” 

 

Yoojin looked at him for a moment, not really sure what to reply. He was staring at her, and he noticed her cheeks tinting a bit. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t know where to start. 

 

“Excuse me.” One of the employee had appeared next to their table but neither of them had noticed. “We’re closing.” Yoojin nodded and gathered her books, putting everything in her backpack. Chanyeol quickly grabbed it and put it on his shoulder. Yoojin looked confused but didn’t question it. 

 

Both of them were walking home and once again, the silence was deafening. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t really sure what he should say. Yoojin didn’t really look angry anymore but both of them were hot tempered and one wrong word could ruin everything. Especially when things weren’t that great between the two right now. When they were younger, they’d fight often but nothing ever lasted. One of them would find a way to apologize and things would be back to normal. This was different though.

 

“Chanyeol.” Yoojin had spoken in the softest tone. He looked down at her but her eyes were focused on the road, not looking at him. “Why did you come to the library?”

 

“I wanted to walk you home.” He said instantly without really thinking about it. This was probably the best way for him to get his feelings across. Thinking too much had never helped him with anything. 

 

Yoojin looked up at him this time, her too long bangs falling in her eyes, the ghost of a smile on her face. “That’s stupid.” She said. “We literally live in the same house.” 

 

He sighed, grabbing her hand. He noticed her fingers were really cold, so he shook his arm a little, making his sleeve fall over both of their hands. Yoojin didn’t try to pull away. “Can’t I just walk my friend home without her complaining?” 

 

“I’m not complaining…” She mumbled. “Thank you… I guess.” The two of them continued walking quietly, their hands still linked. From time to time Chanyeol’s thumb would stroke her hand gently, Yoojin not noticing that she had been walking closer to him. 

 

Winter was slowly turning into spring, making the evenings a lot less cold. Chanyeol thought that this was the first time he enjoyed everything being quiet. The streets weren’t too busy today and apart from the cars passing from time to time everything was peaceful. 

 

Once they reached their building, Chanyeol started to panic a bit, his heart thumping hard. He wasn’t really sure what to do now so once they were finally inside, both of them just stood there in the quiet entryway. Yoojin was looking at their hands still holding and he was looking at anything but her. 

 

“Chanyeol you can--” Yoojin was cut off has he wrapped his arms around her, making sure to hold her tight. Her arms were dangling at her sides and Yoojin felt her cheeks grow warmer. “W-what are you doing?” 

 

“Just hug me back if I’m forgiven.”

 

Yoojin snorted. “Forgiven for what exactly?” Her voice had come out a little muffled as she was squished to Chanyeol’s torso. 

 

“Being an asshole I guess.” 

 

“Yeah that englobes it all.” She said tone a little playful. Chanyeol groaned, starting to squeeze her a little more. 

 

“Ah Chanyeol stop! Okay you’re forgiven!” 

 

Yoojin couldn’t see him but it was as if she could hear him smile above her. He loosened his arms a little but didn’t let go and his head was now resting on top of her head. “Hug me back Yoojin-ah~" 

 

She hated when her friends did that. Yoojin lifted her hands and wrapped them around Chanyeol’s waist and hugged him tight. She thought it felt nice and definitely had missed this. Yoojin had forgotten how soothing hugging Chanyeol could be. 

 

They hugged for a moment, letting go of one another after a while. They grabbed dinner in silence, Yoojin reheating something she believed Jongdae had cooked considering it didn’t look too bad. No way this was Baekhyun’s work. There was a slight tension lingering between the two and she wasn’t exactly sure why.

 

Both of them walked back to their rooms, Yoojin stopping in front of her door ready to turn and say good night. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he acted on impulse or if this was well thought through but he cradled her face into his palms and bent down to reach for her lips. They were incredibly soft against his and for a moment neither of them moved, Yoojin still a bit shocked. 

 

Her eyes fluttered close and Chanyeol felt her hands graze over his sides as she grabbed his shirt. He started smiling, stopping for a second before pressing his lips against hers again. His thumbs were stroking her cheeks as he kissed her harder and Yoojin sighed. Chanyeol could still taste the fruit juice she had drank earlier while kissing her and it made everything feel sweeter. None of them tried to push it further than what it already was, the kiss intense enough right now for the both of them. 

 

When they finally broke apart, Yoojin’s cheeks were on fire and Chanyeol was sure he didn’t look better. He looked down seeing her bite her slightly swollen and reddened lips.

 

“Well.” He spoke, Yoojin immediately looking up to meet his eyes. Yup, she was just as red as he was. “Um… Good night Yoojin.”

 

“Yeah, good night Chanyeol.” She sounded a little out of breath and felt weirdly proud. Yoojin gave him a sweet smile before disappearing to her room. 

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he had made things easier or more complicated now. 

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

It’s been two weeks since Chanyeol had kissed her and Yoojin wasn’t really sure what that meant for them but she sure as hell was relieved to see they seemed to be back to normal. Except for that newly created tension that would appear between them from time to time. Chanyeol was even touchier with her now, not that she minded but still! 

 

If Yoojin was sure it was barely noticeable to any of their friends, she knew for a fact that the one and only Kim Jongdae had noticed. The minute he had been back at the apartment, he had looked at them weirdly. Maybe he wasn’t used to seeing the two of them being extremely close anymore, maybe their faces were too easy to read, she wasn’t really sure but he knew. 

 

So of course Yoojin wasn’t surprised to see him corner her at breakfast one day. Chanyeol and Baekhyun weren’t here that morning, having an assignment to present (a song the two of them had been working on for months now.). He was blocking her way as she was trying to get to the kitchen, quickly annoying a freshly woken up Yoojin.

 

“What do you want to know?” She growled not missing the smirk growing on his lips. Yoojin crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Jongdae to ask whatever he wanted to.

 

“What’s up with you and Chanyeol?” Well he was being quite direct right now. “What do you think is going on?” She replied not wanting to give in this easily. 

 

“Yoojin.” He said solemnly, making her roll her eyes dramatically. “How long have we been friends?”

 

“Way too long.” 

 

Jongdae grimaced at her seemingly hesitating between whining or resuming whatever he was about to say. “Did he finally confess his love for you? Or did you perhaps confess?” Her eyes widened for a second which of course he didn’t miss. “Do you think Baekhyun and I are stupid?” He laughed quietly. “We’ve been waiting for one of you two idiots to do something about that unresolved sexual tension--”

 

“There is no sexual tension.” Yoojin mumbled.

 

“That has been going on since who knows when! I truly thought Chanyeol was going to fuck things up but apparently he’s just as oblivious as you are.”

 

Yoojin was a bit offended but she just sighed, pouting at her friend. Jongdae ruffled her hair nodding like he perfectly understood how she was feeling. Must be nice being him though… He had been dating his girlfriend for years now! Everyone in their friends group expecting them to get married at some point (probably after uni) and some of them (read: Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Yoojin) spent most of their time being single. 

 

Now that things were starting to make a bit more sense, Yoojin thought that maybe none of her previous relationships worked because of Chanyeol. It’s true that she’d hang out with him more than her boyfriends sometimes, and it’s true that in the back of her mind, she’d always compare them to him. But that didn’t mean much right? They were just friends. 

 

Were they really? A tiny voice in her head kept repeating. ‘Just friends’ don’t kiss each other, ‘Just friends’ don’t cuddle on the couch 24/7 during movie sessions, ‘Just friends’ certainly don’t go all the way to the campus to pick up the other when rain is pouring, getting themselves drenched but making sure the other stays dry.

 

But being just friends is less complicated. 

 

“Yoojin” Jongdae said stopping her inner monologue. “You know it’s okay for you two to want to be more than friends right?” Yoojin held his gaze, the two of them having one of their telepathy talk. She was never really sure what was being said but every time they would do this, things would suddenly be clearer for whoever was confused. 

 

“I know.” She sighed, bottom lip still justed out. “But Jongdae what if we end up fighting?”

 

“Well then make up!”

 

“And if we break up one day? What happens if we break up?”

 

“Well make sure that never happens! Listen, I’ve been witnessing the two of you practically being a couple for years now, you’ve truly fought like what? Three times, each time one of you ugly crying and asking the other to forgive them.”

 

“Chanyeol is the one ugly crying…”

 

“Be quiet, I’m not done.” Yoojin pursed her lips. “I can’t tell you everything is going to be perfect, because can it ever really be? But Yoojin, I think I know you two enough to know this is what you deserve and what you should do.” He patted her shoulder, making sure to catch her eyes again. “It’s better to try than live with regrets right?”

 

She nodded, blonde bangs falling in her eyes. Jongdae pinched her cheek, finally letting her go to the kitchen. Once she was done fixing herself some quick breakfast, Yoojin sat down on the couch next to Jongdae who was scrolling through what looked like Twitter. 

 

The two stayed silent, some trendy music videos playing on TV from whatever channel Jongdae had put up. Yoojin kept glancing at him, wanting to say something but not really knowing how to. After a while she just did.

 

“You know he kissed me…” She wasn’t looking at him but Yoojin felt Jongdae twist on the couch, turning her way. “When you and Baekhyun weren’t home.”

 

“When even was this?” His eyebrows were knitted together, he seemed to be trying to remember when was the last time Baekhyun and he had to be out for most of the day but that was…

 

“Like two weeks ago I think?” She saw Jongdae’s jaw drop. “Um… Yeah maybe more I can’t remember well, you two weren’t here.”

 

“Two weeks.” Yoojin nodded. “And you two didn’t talk about it with him or with us?” She nodded again biting her lips because she knew what he was about to say.

 

“I hate you.” He said turning back to his original spot. 

 

Yoojin whined grabbing his arm. “I know but Jongdae.”

 

“You two truly are stupid.”

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

Today had been the most frustrating day of Yoojin’s entire life. Nothing was going right with her new group project, her dad had called (and those never ended well) and on top of it all, she couldn’t get her damn tablet to work anymore. Exhausted and on the verge of tears, Yoojin sat on her bed, knees to her chest, eyes burning holes into the wall in front of her. 

 

This entire week had been terrible. She was still more confused than ever about Chanyeol, Jongdae kept giving her nasty looks for not manning up and she was 80% sure Baekhyun was giving poor Chanyeol the same treatment. 

 

Right now Baekhyun, Jongdae and two of their other friends were out watching the latest superhero movie, while she was stuck at home with her frustration. That’s when she started crying and she was thankful no one was here to see that. Nose running and eyes red, Yoojin got up to get something to drink. As if her day couldn’t get any worse, the door opened right on queue and she froze in her step, greeted by a wide eyed Chanyeol. 

 

Yoojin ducked her head and practically ran to the kitchen. Grabbing a random soda bottle out of the fridge she quickly glanced at the time on their oven and noticed that it was still early. Chanyeol had been out since this morning, he said something about helping his sister with moving to her new flat, but she didn’t expect him to be back so early. All she could think about now, was how to walk back to her room without him asking questions. 

 

It was all stupid. 

 

Peeking out from the door, Yoojin noticed that Chanyeol wasn’t in the living room and she quietly left the kitchen almost running to her room but not quite. She let out of relieved sigh flopping on her bed again, soda bottle rolling dangerously close to the edge. Her phone lit up with a new notification, she glanced only to see her group mate’s name and grunted. Knowing that opening it would make her angry, she decided to ignore it. 

 

Laying face down on her bed, she started hitting her pillow repeatedly not hearing her door opening slowly. 

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked in an amused tone. Yoojin lifted her head a bit too fast, wincing as her brain hurt for a second. She could tell that he had seen how red her eyes were and looked a bit worried. Yoojin felt a wave of sadness, when she realized that he wasn’t really sure how to handle this situation. Even though they had gotten closer in the past few weeks, they were still too cautious around one another. 

 

Chanyeol closed the door behind him, Yoojin sitting back up on the bed and leaving a space for him to sit. The two of them stayed like this, backs to the headboard. 

 

“Today is a shit day.” Yoojin said sniffling. Chanyeol’s shoulder was brushing against hers and she could feel the soft material of his sweater. She bumped her left foot on his leg and felt Chanyeol’s eyes land on her. Yoojin thought she probably looked like a mess right now, bangs curling in various directions and cheeks reddened from crying. She was plucking plushes from her hoodie’s sleeve.

 

“Yoojin.” She still wouldn’t look at him. “I’m sorry you know… I’m sorry for letting things get awkward and go this way.” Her hand stopped moving as the words left his mouth and Yoojin waited for him to continue.

 

“I think I was being stupid because I’ve liked you for a while and it was kind of scary?” He let out a soft chuckle. “But in the end I think acting the way I did made things worse.” 

 

“It did.” Yoojin mumbled still not looking at him. A fuzzy warmth was overtaking her stomach and was dangerously trying to reach her heart, but she thought that for once, she might let it grow. 

 

“You get what I mean now right? You know I li--” Chanyeol stopped himself when he heard a sniffle. Turning to Yoojin he saw her face turned the other way, doing everything she could to not look at him. 

 

Chanyeol gently cupped her face, turning her head his way. When he saw her expression his brows furrowed. Yoojin was pouting but she wasn’t crying anymore, her bangs definitely too long now were falling in her eyes and making her blink faster than she should be. Her cheeks had a slight pink tint and her nose was still a bit red from crying. 

 

Yoojin thought she probably looked ridiculous right now but Chanyeol thought she was beautiful. He squeezed her cheeks slightly, making her brows furrow this time and he smiled up at her. 

 

“I like you.”

 

“Why are you so loud?!” She whined sounding a bit funny with her cheeks still being squished. 

 

Chanyeol brushed her bangs away. “Why?! Can’t I tell the girl I like that I like her now?” Yoojin shook her head between his hands, closing her eyes. “Why?” 

 

“Because by saying it twice you’re not letting her saying it back.” It was Chanyeol’s time to feel his cheeks heat up. He let his hands drop back down and Yoojin pinched his cheeks pulling a little. “That’s payback.” Chanyeol whined but she could see him trying to hide his smile. 

 

Not really feeling like getting back to working on her project, Yoojin got off the bed to pick up her laptop. Plumping back down on her bed, she opened a new tab and pulled up Netflix. 

 

“Oh so you’re trying to get me to Netflix and chill already?” Yoojin rolled her eyes and didn’t bother to reply anything. Chanyeol got closer to her, pointing at one of the movies on screen. “Let’s watch this one, I know you haven’t watched it either.”

 

“How do you even know that?” 

 

“Because Baekhyun and you are always loud when commenting on every single thing going on on screen while watching movies together. So every time you do one of your movie nights, I don’t even have to get out of my room to follow the movie.”

 

“That’s…” Yoojin squinted her eyes. “Okay no I can’t denying that one.” 

 

They started the movie, both of them balancing the laptop on their legs. Chanyeol had one of his arms wrapped around Yoojin and she really didn’t mind. Focusing on the movie, she’d make some comments from time to time. Chanyeol just hummed as a reply, being far too amused by how riled up she would get at times.

 

“How can that man just slap him like that! He didn’t even do anything!” She got a bit agitated and Chanyeol had to grab the laptop as it was slipping off her leg. “Between this and the situation with his mom? Good thing Baek didn’t watch it, he would have been screaming by now!” 

 

Chanyeol thought it was funny, he was playing with the hem of her sweater and noticed something he hadn’t before. “Yoojin.” She hummed, eyes focused on the screen. “Isn’t that my sweater?” 

 

Yoojin turned his way. “It is.” She said with a serious look on her face. “I can’t believe you only noticed that now though.” Maybe he had but never really said anything about it. It was the one he gave her the night they went to buy snacks, and it was also the one she was wearing the day she stormed off of their flat, angry at him. She looked cute in it.

 

“Also it’s mine now!” Yoojin added grinning up at him. Chanyeol gave her a quick peck, bringing her closer. 

 

“You’re right, it is.”  He turned back to the screen, Yoojin still looking at him a bit dazed. She wasn’t really sure if he really was referencing to the sweater or himself, so she snuggled closer if possible, the fuzzy feeling growing more and more but she didn’t mind. She could get used to it.

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

Yoojin was on the couch reading a book, legs propped on Baekhyun’s lap. The latter was playing some video games, commenting from time to time on how bad another player was, which amused her more than anything. They stayed like this for a while until Baekhyun suddenly remembered something and let his character hide somewhere.

 

“By the way,” He waited for Yoojin to put her book down to continue. “How come you’re not texting Sehun anymore? He said he asked you to go to some coffee shop date and you said you just wanted to be friends.”

 

“Oh yeah… I’m not really interested in him anymore. He’s cool with it though so we’re good, we’re friends.” Yoojin picked her book back up and started reading again but Baekhyun wasn’t done yet. He kept pinching her leg until she put the book down again. 

 

“What?!”  Baekhyun grinned.

 

“Jongdae said Chanyeol wasn’t texting anyone these days.”

 

“And? How is that any of my business?” Yoojin tried to look disinterested but Baekhyun knew her too well and she knew this well enough. Baekhyun just stared at her not dropping his eyes. “Stop looking at me like that.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Like you know I’m lying!” Baekhyun snickered, but it quickly turned into a loud laugh when Yoojin tried to quiet him down by throwing pillows at his face. “Don’t you have a game to focus back on?” She mumbled.

 

“When did you two get together?” He said it in this overly sweet voice he’d take while talking to little kids. Yoojin hated him for it.

 

“I mean I don’t know if we’re officially together, like he never really asked me out but two weeks I guess…” She trailed off looking at her best friend. Baekhyun was grinning, still staring at her. Yoojin sat back properly, removing her legs from his lap and the words rushed out of her mouth. 

 

“I really like him Baekhyun, it’s kinda scary and I’ve never told you this but when we were about to move here he kinda confessed but not really it was stupid, so I think he has liked me for a while and--”

 

“Told you so..” Baekhyun said cutting her off.

 

“Baekhyun I don’t know what to do.” 

 

He was laughing now, letting that endless word flow come out until she was done. The two of them stayed quiet until Baekhyun practically jumped on her, arms squeezing her into the tightest hug. “My Yoojin finally has a new boyfriend!” He was swaying them a little too hard, looking more excited about this than she was. 

 

“But it’s scary!” 

 

Baekhyun stopped moving and focused back on her. “It is.” He was being serious but he took that tone he always had when he was trying to reassure one of them. “But it’ll be fine! Chanyeol doesn’t deserve you by the way, tell him that if he does anything funny, I’ll take care of him myself.”

 

Yoojin laughed softly and kissed his cheek. “I’ll make sure to tell him.” 

 

The two of them resumed their activities, Baekhyun yelling at the screen and Yoojin kicking him when she couldn’t focus on her book anymore. Somehow she felt a little better and even more sure of what she was doing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yoojin learned later that day that Jongdae knew about Chanyeol and her as he bursted into her room whining about how Baekhyun got to hear it from her first. She guessed that Chanyeol had told him at some point though, but he apparently wanted to hear it directly from her. 

 

Speaking of Chanyeol, the two of them were back at the convenience store. Tonight was another movie night and they were in charge of bringing back the food after losing at rock paper scissors. Going from aisle to aisle, they made sure to put everything the boys had asked for in their basket, plus whatever they wanted. 

 

The cashier was so used to seeing all four of them here that she immediately recognized them. She was also as talkative as ever. 

 

“I see you two are still together!” She looked really happy about it. “What a lovely couple.” Chanyeol thanked her as he put all the items into the bag they brought with them. Yoojin’s cheeks were burning and she did her best to seem casual as they exited the shop. The cashier laughing as she waved goodbye.

 

Just like last time, Chanyeol was holding her hand but this time she wasn’t really phased by it. Refusing to look at him she muttered “Oh so am I really your girlfriend now…” She felt him turn to her, glancing his way she saw his too wide grin. “The light is green” she said pointing their linked hands toward the glowing sign.

 

“I’m not quite sure I heard what you were saying.” He was teasing her and Yoojin looked up at him with a blank expression. Chanyeol knew she wasn’t mad but just trying to look nonchalant about it all. “You’re my what?”  He was grinning now and she sighed dramatically, it turning into a pout. 

 

“Your girlfriend.” She deadpanned.

 

“Whose girlfriend are you?” Yoojin narrowed her eyes. “I’m not saying it.” 

 

“Whose girlfriend are you Yoojin-ah” Chanyeol took that annoying singsong tone he’d always take when he was teasing her and she rolled her eyes. “You have a boyfriend now?”

 

“I do” She walked closer, never unlinking their hand. “He’s kind off an idiot but I do.” Chanyeol didn’t even look offended by what she was saying, too happy to hear her talk about him like this. “Oh, and what’s his name? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

 

Yoojin stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips to shut him up. “Chanyeol. I’m Chanyeol’s girlfriend.” He grabbed her waist and reached down to her lips.

 

“Well,” He said grinning widely at her. “This Chanyeol dude is really lucky.” She rolled her eyes again and pulled on his hand so they could finally cross the street. He was chuckling like an idiot, which she told him at least two times as they made their way up the stairs. Chanyeol was a bit giddy when they entered the apartment.

  
  


“Disgusting.” Jongdae said as they walked by him. “You two look like fools and I had to see you be all gross and mushy from across the street.” He was eyeing Yoojin up and down as she was setting the snacks on the table. She pulled her tongue at him and watched his smile grow bigger. 

 

“No one told you to look” Chanyeol said from the kitchen where he was heating up the ramen they had bought. 

 

Once everything was ready and they had settled on a movie, the four of them sat down. Baekhyun pulling Yoojin next to him and making it a point to sit between her and Chanyeol. “No sitting next to each other!” He said more to Chanyeol than her. “I don’t want to have to hear you making out while we’re watching the movie.” 

 

Chanyeol shrugged and decided to sit on the ground, back to the couch, right in front of Yoojin. Leaving the couch to Baekhyun and her, Jongdae taking the single couch for himself. 

 

“I’m still your favorite right Yoojin?” Baekhyun had snuggled closer to her and she started laughing. “Yeah, yeah you are.” Chanyeol was about to protest but Jongdae shushed him.

 

“The movie is starting, I don’t want to hear anything!” He put emphasis on this, specifically looking Baekhyun and Yoojin. 

 

Yoojin thought that maybe Jongdae had been right. Maybe this would be all worth it.

 

 

 

🌸 🌸 🌸 🌸

 

 

 

Yoojin was a rather light sleeper, well she was a light sleeper when it came to familiar noises. So when she heard her phone ring in the middle of the night, she rubbed her eyes and grabbed it to check her notifications. 

  
  


**Your favorite:** Yoojinah….

What is it?

**Your favorite:** are you sleeping?

  
  


Yoojin rolled her eyes. She was surprised that he replied so fast but then, she heard the thunder roll in and she knew. Grabbing a hoodie —one of Chanyeol’s actually— she quickly threw it on and quietly made her way to his bedroom. Before the two of them had been dating, she’d sometimes go to his room and sleep next to him when the thunder got too loud. 

 

She slowly opened his bedroom door and quietly entered the room. Chanyeol was turned towards the door, checking something on his phone. Noticing her, he put his phone aside for a second and opened his blanket so she could climb in. Yoojin walked straight in and he quickly grabbed her close, putting his chin on her head, arms automatically wrapping around her smaller frame.

 

“You know,” Yoojin started, her voice a little muffled as her head was facing his chest. “For a 22 year old big guy, you can be such a baby.” Chanyeol grunted and pinched her side, only making her laugh. She could see his eyes looking at her in the dark, he was scanning over her face and brushed her bangs to the side. Yoojin felt him slipping a hand under her hoodie and shivered a bit. He started tracing figures on her back, as she listened to his heart. 

 

“That’s a star, and that’s a heart.” He said as he was tracing.  “And that is what you are” He slowly traced letter and Yoojin focused on what he was doing. I - D - I - O - T.

 

She pushed back, blank face staring up at his knowing grin. “I’m going back to my room.” Yoojin tried to roll away but he brought her closer, trapping her in a bear hug and it was her turn to pinch him. Chanyeol was laughing softly. 

 

“Let’s watch a movie.” He said, grabbing a pair of headphones from his night stand. He plugged them in his phone and picked a movie. Yoojin turned her back to his chest as he put the phone in front of her and rested his head on her shoulder. Chanyeol put one of the headphones in his ear and the other in hers. He played a Ghibli movie and Yoojin was pretty sure that not even midway through it both of them fell asleep.

  
  
  


In her sleep, Yoojin had turned back to face Chanyeol’s chest. He was still sleeping when she woke up and he looked so peaceful. One of his arms was still around her while the other was resting under her, probably a bit numb by now but by how soundlessly he was sleeping, he didn’t seem to care. 

 

Yoojin brushed the hair out of his face and Chanyeol’s nose scrunched up a bit so she removed her finger but he grabbed her hand putting it right back where it was. He slowly opened his eyes, looking right back at hers. Yoojin dropped her hand to his cheek and stroke it lightly, a tiny smile spreading on his face. The two of them had been dating for a few months now, but Yoojin still wasn’t totally used to waking up next to her boyfriend.

 

“I love you.”

 

It kinda took her by surprise and her hand stopped moving, her eyes rounding. Chanyeol sat up and pulled her into his lap. He grabbed the cover and made sure to make it rest on her shoulders, letting it surround her like a warm tent. His hands went to her face, thumbs slowly caressing her cheeks. Yoojin dipped her head and he meet her halfway. Lips brushing against hers softly before finally locking against each other. The warm and fuzzy feeling was back and Yoojin let herself be overwhelmed by it.

 

The kiss was all smooth and light, neither of them was rushing. Yoojin could hear the rain hitting the windows in a somehow soothing sound. The kiss wasn’t desperate, it was sweet and slow, Chanyeol keeping her as close to him as possible. His hands had come down to her waist, rubbing calming circles as he was smiling into the kiss, Yoojin’s arms locked around his neck. 

 

They parted after a little while Chanyeol laying his back down on the headboard and Yoojin playing with his fingers. His eyes were closed and Yoojin studied the features she thought she already knew really well. “You have a freckle on your nose” She said as her finger reached out to touch it. 

 

“Yes, it’s always been there.” Chanyeol focused his eyes back on hers. “Guess you were just too short to ever see this part of my face well.” Yoojin pinched his nose and started getting off his lap but Chanyeol flipped them around, leaving kisses first on her nose, then on her cheeks and ended with her forehead. 

 

“Are you going to send me another angry playlist?” He said while playing with her hair. Yoojin seemed to think about it for a second and nodded. Chanyeol pinched her cheek and layed back down, making sure to keep her close. 

 

The two of them stayed quiet and after a little while, Yoojin even thought he had fallen back asleep. She turned to face him and he immediately opened his eyes. “Chanyeol?” He hummed. “Can you… Can you say it again?” 

 

He looked a bit confused, not really knowing what she was referring to. “You know… that thing you said earlier.”  Chanyeol looked confused for a moment before it finally clicked.

 

“That I love you?” Yoojin nodded and waited for him to say something. Chanyeol chuckled. “I’m in love with you Yoojin. I already loved you when we made that pact.”

 

“Oh god, you remember that…” He laughed again and kissed her forehead. 

 

“And I loved you when you called me an asshole. I loved you before I kissed you in front of your room and I love you even more right now. If that’s possible.”

 

“It is.” Yoojin said really seriously. Chanyeol pinched her cheeks, her eyes forming little crescents. He crushed their lips together, this kiss more passionate than the first one was and rolled Yoojin back on his lap. She started smiling into the kiss, Chanyeol saying that he loves her each time their lips would part. 

 

“And I love you too. I love you so much it’s kinda scary.” Yoojin was breathing a little heavily but she was happy. “I really do Chanyeol.”

 

“Then say it again.” He was grinning so big that Yoojin was pretty sure his cheeks must have hurt. “Say it again.”

 

“I love you.” Yoojin brought his face closer to hers and kiss him again. 

 

“Simon says don-” Chanyeol started before she cut him by squeezing his cheeks and kissing his puckered lips. “I love you too.” 

 

“I know.” Yoojin said, a bright smile spreading on her face.


End file.
